


Look at Me

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Dark Chocolate [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bittersweet, Multi, Nonsensical Nonsense, One Shot, Word Count 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: Five times you watch Sans love someone else and the one time he watches you...





	Look at Me

You don’t get to see him like this, younger and so carefree, he’ll probably never tell you about it either. 

You won’t see how fascinated he is by the plain human, how their non-monster features strike him as the most gorgeous thing in his young life. 

You miss the innocent press of teeth to lips, the confused twining of bones with fleshy fingers, the blue dusting on white cheeks and the answering joyous laughter. 

In the end its probably better that you don’t see but you know you’d have loved him still and instead you get to see him with the next human.

* * *

 

It’s twisted now, his love, wrapped around and around things you'd never understand no matter how many time the pair comes for their first date at the bar. 

You never miss the way they don’t actually hold hands but cling, push, shove, pull, holding each other like they’re the last things in the universe. Sometimes you’d swear they probably are but when it’s all done, when everything’s over and you all can watch the sunrise, their hands are still bound so tightly together. Its as if they’re one person.

* * *

 

They aren’t really brothers.

It’s a secret you find out later. Created by the same person they may be related but not in a biblical sense. It wouldn’t matter even if it were because you’ve never seen the taller of the two smile like that. You’ve never seen him look that way. 

Watching them is like drowning with their soft, secret touches. There’s never many words you hear that give it away but always the gentle glance, the ease in which they give, and give, and give. 

You know you’d never have enough left over to give that way.

* * *

 

You’re not sure if it’s love. And that just makes it more painful to watch and you wonder if burning in a literal sense is as close to the warmth of love as they can get. 

Fast and hot, nothing like before. Everywhere, all the time, with words that ring so sharply in your ears you drown it out with as many drinks as you can. But he always manages to out drink you as he falls into the red flame of the bar tender.

You want him to fall into your flames too but they’re imaginary and harmless, they never reach him.

* * *

 

She’s soft and warm in ways you could never be, literally in fact, her fur and ability to love everything at any time makes sure of that. 

After all that's happened you can see why they're together. She couldn’t be with Asgore, not after everything, and he needs a caretaker as much as he needs anything else. 

They fit.

And when you see them kiss, you swear you see the fireworks too.

* * *

 

Like a reverse colored shadow he creeps at the edges your vision, watching the way your fingers fit anothers, watching the way you ease into their embrace, watching the way your gaze never meets his anymore.

Sometimes he thinks if he tilts his head just right, moves quicker and forces himself into your line of sight…things will go back. Then he can catch your eyes before you look away but his brother did always say he was lazy so he can’t bring himself to move quick enough, to pull those hands apart like he wants to. 

But sometimes, in just the right light, if he can be bothered to squint then he can exchange skin for the white bone of his own fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what this is but it was rattling around the brain very vocally, so here it is, I'm not very happy with it but I'm so very done with writing it lol Enjoy :3


End file.
